


Just one drink

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Short fic for the Alec Lightwood appreciation 2017, week 6: alternate universe. I went with the one in canon (Season 1 Episode 10). Set at the party.





	Just one drink

“Leaving so soon?” Magnus sighs and turns around, he was so close to going home and forgetting that today had ever happened. His body felt drained in a way he was no longer used to. He hadn’t used so much of his power in so long he had almost forgotten just how much it can take it out of him. Destroying a portal once upon a time wouldn’t have been so bad; but after having only recently woken his magic from being in a dormant state for so long, his body felt completely spent. He had it all planned out in his mind, a nice hot bath, something to eat and then bed. But it seemed as though Mr handsome what did he say his name was again? Had other ideas.

“I’m tired, had a long day.” He tries to smile, hoping that it’ll come across as being polite.

Magnus Bane was turning out to be quite a puzzle, and Alec was more than intrigued by the frankly gorgeous man. Firstly he turns up insisting that he should be on the guest list, and then what seemed like five minutes later he was leaving. Just like that. There was one thing; it did appear that he as at least telling the truth about being tired. There were bags forming under his eyes that Alec would swear were not there a few moments ago. “Well I insist that you have at least one drink with me before you go. Maybe somewhere quieter would make you feel more comfortable?”

“I don’t know, I should really get going,” he gestures to the door with his thumb.

“Just one, for me?” something about the grin on Alec’s face breaks through Magnus' resolve. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Magnus gives a nod and gives in to Alec. One drink, then home.

Alec puts his arm around his shoulder and steers Magnus away from the hustle and bustle of the party, grabbing them each a drink on route. They end up in a quiet room with a few tables and chairs scattered about it. With a flourish Alec pulls up a couple of chairs and gestures for Magnus to sit. “To us,” he repeats the motion from early and is relieved to get a better reaction, albeit only a shy smile, but he would take it.  “So, who do I owe the pleasure of bringing you here?”

“Uh...” He sipped his drink anxiously, unsure how to answer knowing that Clary would have no memory of coming to him earlier that day.

“Man of mysteries eh?” Alec smirks.

Magnus manages a chuckle, “goes with the job I guess.”

“Which is?” Alec moves in closer, shamelessly checking the other man out. His eyes flirty and free; slightly hazed with the amount of alcohol he had already consumed that night.

“I’m a psychic,” he waggles his eye brows feeling more relaxed as the liquor thrums through his veins, he looks at his cup and wonders when he had drank three quarters of it. “A fortune teller to be exact.”

“Well, you can tell me my fortune anytime,” Alec winks, causing the other man to blush. “Forgive my bluntness, but are you currently single?”

Magnus chokes on his drink; he manages to cough out a reply, “yes.”

Alec beams, “may I give you my number?” Magnus notices how close the other man has got. He can feel the heat off of his body, the warmth of his breath, the strong smell of his cologne. It was intoxicating. He feels his breath hitch in his throat, his heart beats faster. His skin tingling at the touch of Alec’s breath. His mind fogged with confusion. As they lock eyes there is no doubt that Alec is feeling the same. He doesn’t trust himself to be able to coherently speak so Magnus just nods in response.

For all his confidence Alec was faltering, his breathing was quickening, almost matching his racing heart. His eyes flit to Magnus’ lips and back again as his tongue licks his own. Magnus gulping at this manoeuvre is enough to break Alec from his trace. In a slow but steady movement he draws their lips to a hairs breadth apart, looking into Magnus’ eyes for consent. When the other man doesn’t object or pull away his eyelids brush closed as he lightly presses their lips together.

The sensation of Alec’s lips on his is enough to snap Magnus’ resolve; he lets himself go enough to deepen the kiss. Relaxing more into it as he feels Alec’s hand on his neck, Alec’s thumb swiping slowly over his cheek. As Alec pulls back Magnus has to shake himself out of a daze. They smile at each other, lost in their own world, as Alec’s hand stays on his cheek for a few more strokes. As he moves it away he gestures for Magnus to pass him his phone. He punches in his number and hands the device back.

Magnus’ eyes begin to droop a little as the alcohol accentuates his exhaustion. Alec chuckles, “how’d you get here?”

“Cab.”

“Come on, you look wiped I’ll get you a lift home,” he stands up and offers his hand.

“You really don’t need to do that.”

“I insist,” the bright smile that Alec flashes at him wins Magnus over. He tentatively takes hold of the other mans hand and rises slowly. He’s led through the crowds of people and Alec stops him by the door, “wait here a sec.” Magnus has no energy to do anything else, so took to leaning against the wall, feeling more than a little uncomfortable and out of place. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would wake up and find that this all had just been a crazy dream, because it certainly felt that way in that moment.

Begrudgingly Alec leaves Magnus to speak to Raj, he gets the other man to save the next cab for him. Raj agrees but makes it known that he’s not happy about it, especially as he knew it was for the guy who in his eyes, had crashed the party. Still at least he hadn’t caused any disruption, well that he had heard about at any rate. On returning to the other man Alec has to practically hold him up as he’s that exhausted, which Alec doesn’t mind one bit. He helps him into the cab. “Get some sleep and then call me,” Alec winks.

Magnus smiles back, its all he has the strength to do. And yet no part of him doubts the fact that he will indeed be calling Mr Lightwood very soon. There was just something about him.

Alec returns to the party in a good mood, confident that he will hear from Magnus again and looking forward to it. He had a feeling that it was going to be the start of something amazing.


End file.
